


Russian Roulette

by Elegant_Geek



Category: The Deer Hunter (1978)
Genre: Dark, Deer, Russian Roulette, Suicide, Suspense, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Just another game of RR in the den.
Kudos: 5





	Russian Roulette

Click. Click. SNAP. 

The den erupts in deafening shouts of hasty negotiation. People in the back push forward aggressively to get a better view of the game. No one wants to miss the outcome of this seemingly endless match. Two men with bright red headbands sit across from each other at the battered table. The local Vietnamese man coughs softly peering through the smoky air at his opponent. The gaunt soldier stares back blankly with his pale face shining under the dim light above them both. It is his turn again and he reaches for the small black revolver calmly. The crowd hushes in anticipation as he places the gun against his head. As he touches the trigger, a low voice whispers urgently in his mind.

Wait. Nicky, listen to me. Don’t do it- 

SNAP. 

Nick lowers the gun silently in indifference as spectators scream in disbelief and excitement. He continues to stare down his challenger without blinking. The local man glares back across the table ignoring the revolver extended close to his face. He freezes for a moment under the gaze of Nick’s cold blue eyes before snatching the gun hastily. This had to be the one. People gasp as he brings the muzzle to his temple swiftly wishing for a quick end. The inevitability of death gnaws at his soul. The crowd goes quiet as the man bows his head in resignation. He shuts his eyes trying to escape the haunting image of the emaciated lunatic in front of him.

Click. BANG! 

People jump away as blood sprays out the side of the man’s head drenching his white shirt. He collapses to the ground hard and blood gushes out over the floor. Nick continues to stare at the place the man had been sitting with his lips slightly parted. The tightly packed crowd disperses to make way for another lifeless figure. As the body is lifted, Nick catches a glint of metal and squints curiously. A beautiful gold watch dangles loosely from the dead man’s wrist. He grabs at it a few times before successfully pulling it off. Nick grins as the watch flips upside down and slides freely down his bony wrist. A few bystanders tug at his shirt yelling at him to return to his seat. 

Nick eases back in his chair waiting patiently for his next engagement with death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! What other DH stuff should I write about?


End file.
